


Love the One You're With

by Mosca



Series: Other Half [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, M/M, Skype Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/pseuds/Mosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason said he’d suck Max’s dick if he won Skate America. He didn’t expect Max to win, much less call in the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the One You're With

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as [Other Half](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3334943) and fits neatly between sections 20 and 21 of that story. This fic will make sense if you haven't read that one, but it might be more fun if you know how this fits into the larger narrative. 
> 
> This fic contains underage drinking (by someone who is 20 years and 10 months old), marijuana use in a state where it's legal (again, by someone who's 2 months underage), consent given while under the influence of alcohol and marijuana, questionable safer sex decisions, a straight guy choosing to have a same-sex experience, really nice people being really nice to each other, and gratuitous pink undies.
> 
> Thanks to Footnoterphone and Lovessong for beta reading and to GreenFish for egging me on.

Jason was never going to jokingly promise anything again as long as he lived. At a Thursday practice, right after they’d both gotten to Milwaukee, he’d tried to cheer up a bruised Max by telling him, “If you win this thing, I’ll give you a blow job.” He’d gotten a laugh out of Max and assumed that would be the end of it.

 

And then Max went and won Skate America.

 

Jason squeaked out a bronze medal despite a couple of stupid mistakes, because it was the kind of competition where everyone else’s mistakes were fatal. In the middle of all those guys falling on their asses, Max put together two perfect skates. Jason gave Max a giant hug on the podium; he loved it when his friends won.

 

After the National Anthem, while the photographers got organized, Max whispered, “So, are you going to pay up tonight, or do you want to wait until after the gala?”

 

Before Jason could explain that he’d been kidding, they had to hold up their medals and smile.

 

The ISU rep herded them off the ice before they could do a victory lap. It was a relief to get the conversation over with. He said to Max, “Listen, I don’t know for sure if Josh will be okay with it. Like, he probably will, we talked about maybe letting this kind of thing happen sometime, and it’s not like you’re a stranger. But I don’t want to say yes and then have him get weird about it and have to go back on it.”

 

“No problem,” Max said, although he looked a little sad not to be getting the blow job he’d earned. “Call your boyfriend.”

 

It was another hour before Jason made it past the press gauntlet to his phone. Josh had texted him about twenty times, first to warn him that he’d invited a bunch of girls over to watch and they’d been day drinking since the pairs free skate, then with increasing excitement as Jason’s rank had improved. **Nice! Now you can’t do worse than 7th,** followed by **Hey, 5th, you’ll get paid,** and ending with **THIRD THIRD THIRD HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MEDAL I LOVE YOU.**

 

Jason had a bunch of other texts and a voicemail from his aunt, but he ignored them and texted back, **I <3 you too.** Then, he ducked into an empty staging area and called. “I fucked up,” Jason began.

 

“The quad? I thought the rotation looked pretty good,” Josh said, slurring a little.

 

“Thanks.” Even now, a compliment from Josh made his heart flutter. “But it’s not my free skate that’s the problem.”

 

Josh sighed at him. Jason could picture the look on Josh’s face, eyes narrowed, one side of his mouth turned up, chin tilted to expose his long neck.

 

Jason took a deep breath. “I - I kind of told Max I would suck his dick if he won?”

 

He listened patiently as Josh’s giggling ballooned into full-blown laughter.

 

“I didn’t mean to,” Jason said. “It was supposed to be a joke, but he took me seriously, and I don’t want to let him down.”

 

Josh could barely get words out. “My friends are still here. Let me - let me go in the bedroom and -” He dissolved into laughter. Jason heard Josh shuffle across their apartment and shut the door. “Okay, first of all, I’m not drunk, I’m actually stoned. Angela brought over these marijuana peanut cluster things, and they’re like - they’re strong. So I just want to make sure you actually asked me for permission to -” Josh faded into uncontrollable giggling again.

 

“If you’re too, you know, I can ask him to wait until after the gala,” Jason said.

 

“Pfft,” Josh said. “If you put it off, you’ll psych yourself out of it.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just, I’m not sure I’m okay. Not without you here.”

 

“So Skype me in,” Josh said, as if the solution were so obvious that he was disappointed in Jason. He was so often smarter than people gave him credit for.

 

“That’s. . . actually a fantastic idea.”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I was just going to lie around watching porn after my friends went home anyway.” Stoned, Josh was too adorably truthful to be set free in public.

 

Max popped his head into the staging area where Jason was hiding. “I thought you ditched me.”

 

“No, just, not a conversation I want to have in front of the press,” Jason said. “Oh, but he’s on the phone. Josh. He’s fine with it.”

 

Josh started talking in his ear. “Hey, let me send my friends home. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Jason pocketed his phone and said to Max, “Okay, so he’s fine with it, but.”

 

Max looked crestfallen.

 

“No! No, it’s not bad. He wants us to Skype him in.”

 

Max cracked up. “Okay, I’ll admit it, that’s an upgrade.”

 

“I’m so, so happy you feel that way.” Jason was also a little panicked that this seemed to still be happening, but he decided he’d rather be excited.

 

“So we’re on?” Max said. “Tell him we’re on.”

 

“Did you lose his number?”

 

People gave Jason the weirdest looks when he got sarcastic, like they couldn’t believe he had it in him. But before Jason could backtrack, Max was texting Josh. Max laughed, and Jason wondered what Josh had said. Jason got more and more restless as the two of them texted back and forth, knowing they were talking about him and hating to be left out of anything. But in his impatience, he noticed a USFSA volunteer nosing around. “I think they’re trying to get us on the shuttle?” Jason said.

 

“Yeah, probably,” Max said to Jason. “I’ll tell you the rest when we get to the hotel.”

 

The volunteer sighed with relief when Jason and Max caught up with her. “Secret meeting,” Jason said. She stammered an apology. Why wouldn’t people stop taking him seriously?

 

Jason sat with Kori on the ride to the hotel. It felt good to talk about skating, to get his schedule and plan for the gala tomorrow, to take his mind off sex and mixed emotions. Knowing that Kori wouldn’t judge, he told her about Josh getting baked for the men’s free skate.

 

“I knew I never should have let you move to Colorado,” she said.

 

“That’s him, not me,” Jason said.

 

“I know. But it’s still my job to keep an eye on you,” Kori said. “Promise me you won’t get too drunk tonight. You don’t need a hangover at the autograph session.”

 

“Promise,” Jason said. He could get through tonight without drinking. No problem. Really.

 

When Jason got to his  hotel room, he broke the news to Danny. “I’m switching with, um, whoever Max is rooming with. Just for the night. We’re going to be up late celebrating.”

 

“Oh, cool. The pairs skaters all pitched in to get him a present that’ll help with that.” Danny grinned like this present had been completely his idea, but his grin faded into puzzlement. “Like, celebrating celebrating? Isn’t Max straight? Don’t you have a boyfriend? Is everything okay with you and Josh?”

 

“Josh and I are fine,” Jason said, throwing together an improvised overnight bag (toothbrush, spare ponytail holder, underpants, condoms). “Possibly better because this is happening.”

 

“Okay, never mind, I don’t want the answers to any of my questions,” Danny said. “Have fun. I’ll be here, scrubbing my brain out.”

 

When Jason got to Max’s room, the first thing he saw was that the pairs skaters had left Max six bottles of assorted liquor under a glitter-trimmed CONGRATULATIONS! banner. No, seven bottles, because Max was holding a mostly-full bottle of bourbon between his legs. He held it out to Jason.

 

“I told my coach I wouldn’t get drunk,” Jason said. “But this isn’t - I mean, this is just, instead of the ice bath I was planning on taking.”

 

While Jason took a swig and shook off the burn, Max said, “I’ll try to be more fun than an ice bath.”

 

“Shouldn’t be hard,” Jason said. He put the bottle down next to the TV, then placed his laptop on the desk. “Let’s get this set up before Josh gives up and goes looking for other porn.”

 

It took a few minutes to fire up Skype and balance the laptop on top of enough random objects so Josh could see them. Josh lay back on his and Jason’s bed, making Jason briefly homesick. It, and Josh, looked warm and comfortable.

 

While Jason had been setting up the computer, Max had been drinking and taking his clothes off. He sat cross-legged on the hotel bed, stripped down to a pair of neon pink boxer briefs. The sight made Jason self-conscious, then courageous, realizing that when he’d taken off his costume and dance belt in the room, he’d put on a t-shirt and track pants but no underwear. He’d been in a hurry and distracted, but now he was proud of himself.

 

As Jason tossed his shirt onto the floor, Max said to the screen, “Take it off, Farris.” Josh giggled shyly. Jason met his eyes and smiled while, far away in Colorado, Josh kicked off his sweatpants.

 

Reassured that he had Josh’s approval, Jason willed himself to look at Max. He was such a different shape from Josh: compact and broad-shouldered, thighs braids of muscle, tight pecs waxed to a shine. Before Jason could decide what to think, his cock stiffened with the excitement of not just staring and fantasizing, but getting to touch. He was so accustomed to other guys being off limits, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

 

Jason reminded himself that he had a mission. He was here to give a blow job. As in the other parts of his life, a clear goal helped him manage the distractions.

 

He went over to Max to get the thing done, but Max surprised him by kissing him. Max had whiskey breath and strangely soft lips, and he was aggressive, so aggressive that Jason thought his neck would snap backward. He wasn’t sure this was part of the agreement, but how could something as delicious as a kiss be forbidden? Jason kissed harder, got all the angles in, ran his hands over those broad shoulders, those waxed pecs. They felt like he expected them to feel: like a guy, but different. A different guy.

 

“Josh told me I had to get you off, too,” Max said into Jason’s ear, his voice gravelly but enthusiastic. “Even if you said it wasn’t important.” He tugged Jason’s earlobe with his teeth, which was new, and hot. “He gave me some pointers.”

 

Jason laughed. “Like what?”

 

“Stick around and find out,” Max said.

 

“Okay.” Jason pawed Max’s pecs again, because they were there, and he wanted them. He crouched to lick them, tracing a vein to Max’s nipple. Max bucked against Jason’s hands as Jason flicked Max’s nipple with the tip of his tongue. Jason wanted to come all over Max’s chest. Was that too much to ask for?

 

He’d build up Max’s good will first. He sunk lower, nuzzling the ridges of Max’s abs, swirling his tongue in the hollows of Max’s hips. He stretched the waistband of Max’s briefs with his teeth, pleased when the fabric rolled down easily, letting Max’s cock bob into the air. It was shorter and thicker than Josh’s, just like the rest of him.

 

“Hang on,” Jason said, remembering the condoms.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Protection,” Jason said.

 

“Hey, wait, why’d you bring condoms if I’m not there?” Josh piped up.

 

“So you don’t make a mess on the hotel room sheets when you jerk off,” Max supplied, correctly.

 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Josh said, then added, “but it’s just blow jobs, and we know you, so don’t worry about it.”

 

Jason considered overruling him but didn’t see the need.

 

“Can you see okay so far?” Max asked Josh.

 

“Yeah, actually, can you back up on the bed a little? Yeah, that’s enough. And Jason, like, cheat to the side, no, not that much, okay, that’s perfect. Now I can see your butt.”

 

Josh had placed Jason in an awkward position, hunched on his knees over Max’s lap while Max sat profile to camera, legs apart. “He’s not usually this bossy,” Jason apologized.

 

“No problem,” Max said. “I mean, how often does he get to direct his own porn?” Max seemed energized by the idea, cock harder than before despite the lull. Jason surged with confidence. He knew how to suck a dick, and this one was similar enough to the one he was used to that he could adjust.

 

Jason rolled his tongue around the girth of Max’s cock, getting a feel for it before he lowered his mouth over it. Max arched his back, stiffening and gasping. Jason sealed his lips around Max, and Max moaned theatrically. He was putting on a show; they both were. Jason took Max in deeper, almost not needing his hand at the base, swallowing to suppress his gag reflex. Max got louder as he got closer, pleading for release, and Jason stopped teasing him, tightened around him to draw out those last few thrusts so he came.

 

Jason expected to kiss Max softly, to hold him as his breath slowed, but Max pounced on him instead, stuffing his mouth full of tongue. Max pushed Jason flat onto the bed, but when he had Jason under him, he stopped. Jason was too kind to ask, but he suspected that for all Max’s bravado, he wasn’t sure what to do once he had a cock in his hand.

 

So Jason deferred to Josh. He wriggled out from under Max and grinned at the laptop screen. Josh was still lying back, hard but not too close. Either he’d been holding himself back to enjoy the show, or the pot was making him hazy. “What do you want to see?” Jason asked.

 

Josh giggled, but it was a self-assured and devilish laugh. “So, like, Jason, if you’re sideways, I can see your dick better, so - on your knees, yeah, but wider apart.” It wasn’t a natural position, but Jason thought he could hold it for a while. Josh went on, “Now, Max, can you slide under him, between his legs like -”

 

“Like working on a car?” Max said.

 

“Like you’ve ever worked on a car in your life,” Josh snorted. “You get _me_ to change your oil.”

 

“That was one time,” Max said.

 

“It was, like, four, but whatever.”

 

Jason felt like a spy. He sometimes forgot how much of a life Josh had beyond him. Max was actually one of the few people they both clicked with equally well, but Jason was just getting to know him, while Josh and Max had trained together and been friends for years. They probably had years of inside jokes and memories that Jason didn’t have the right to know.

 

“Sorry,” Max said, squeezing Jason’s shoulders reassuringly. “Oh, before I get under there - you brought lube?”

 

“Like a Boy Scout,” Jason said, knowing it would make Josh laugh. They had more than a few inside jokes of their own.

 

He was already fishing for it in his overnight bag when Max said, “Good, because -” he clicked his tongue - “Pointers.”

 

Jason handed off the lube packet, mostly trusting Max to use it wisely. They arranged themselves as Josh had requested, Jason straddling Max’s lap in a high kneel. It was easier to stay in place if Max sat up with his knees bent and Jason braced himself on Max’s arms. That felt awkward, but those were a fantastic pair of biceps to dig his fingers into.

 

It might have been the angle, or lack of experience, but Max was not the greatest at blow jobs. Jason was turned on enough that he felt confident it would work eventually no matter what, although Max’s lazy tongue made him impatient. He concentrated on Josh instead, watching him stroke himself unhurriedly, butt propped up on pillows and legs apart. Josh had figured out that he could be part of the show, not just a spectator. Jason met his eyes, and Josh smiled back, licking his lips. Josh worked his cock with one hand and let the other trail onto the bed. Jason was surprised he wasn’t fingering himself or using a toy. He went crazy when Jason went near his ass with anything: cock, hands, tongue. Hell, he’d probably get off if Jason tried to stick his elbow in there. Jason laughed at that mental image but filed away the possibility of buying Josh a toy to fuck himself with. That would be a game for another night when he and Josh were both in the same bed.

 

Jason had momentarily forgotten about Max, who was still trying his sloppy best. He took pity on Max and took hold of his own cock, covering all but a couple of inches at the tip. He waited for Max to protest, as Josh would have, but Max was busy managing to squeeze lube onto his hand and not anywhere else. His selective coordination was mind-boggling.

 

Max hesitated, backing off from Jason’s cock, and took a deep breath. Jason had a good guess about what was going to happen, but Max’s lube-chilled finger in his ass still ran a shock up his spine. Max knew to push in gradually and crook his finger forward. When he’d worked his way in far enough, Jason pressed back on his knees to get the angle right. His moan was half pleasure and half theater, but he wanted Max to feel encouraged.

 

“That’s good?” Max sounded shocked.

 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Jason said. “I can take more, like, three or four, but that’s - that’s a good start.”

 

“Fingers?”

 

“Yeah, three’s a dick,” Jason said. “And four’s a - a big dick.”

 

He had Max laughing, and Josh too. For the first time, it all felt relaxed and natural.

 

Jason still had his own cock in his hand. “Do you want me back in your mouth? Because I can just finish myself.”

 

“No, that’s fine, finish yourself up, I have enough to do,” Max said. Jason liked that this wasn’t a matter of bravado for him, that he could let it go.

 

Max stuck a couple more fingers in Jason fast, and Jason almost came on contact. Before he could beg Max to take his time, he watched Josh stiffen and release, blowing a thick load onto his abs. Jason imagined himself licking it off, and the mental image went right to his cock, kicked him over the edge. He moaned extra loud for his audience of two.

 

He sat on his knees for a minute after Max pulled his fingers out. He’d never had sex that hadn’t ended in a snuggle with Josh. But Max had already hopped off the bed. “Hey,” Jason said. “Come back. Stay awhile.”

 

Max looked down at his chest, which had come on it. Jason beamed with accomplishment. “Sure, I - in a minute,” Max said.

 

On the computer screen, Josh looked lost, too. At least they were all on the same page. Stretching, Jason climbed down from the bed and sat down in the desk chair in front of the computer. Josh followed suit, and his face filled the screen. “Want to leave this on for a few minutes?” Jason asked.

 

“No, I’m ready to go to bed,” Josh said. “Aren’t you? How are you not exhausted?”

 

“Adrenaline,” Jason said. “Or something like that. I don’t know. I’ll probably pass out as soon as I stop thinking.”

 

“Get some rest, though. Don’t be a mess at the gala.”

 

Like you’re one to judge,” Jason said, giggling it off so it didn’t sound harsh. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. I’m in the second act. My rehearsal call isn’t until 10:30. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Whatever, mostly I’m just mad I’m not going to Canada next week, so I need you to be the best for me. And I miss you. And this was fun, and we can do it again, but not - not now, because I’m tired and still don’t understand why you aren’t.”

 

“So go to sleep,” Jason said. “I’ll text you all morning and call after the gala.”

 

Suddenly, Max was leaning over Jason’s shoulder, smelling like he’d worn down a whole bar of hotel soap. “Are you hanging up?” He sounded neither pleased nor disappointed.

 

“Yeah, in a minute,” Josh said.

 

“Okay,” Max said. “Thanks for lending me your boyfriend.”

 

“Thanks for showing me your dick.” Josh’s hidden bro side was hilarious, and Jason’s mental gears began to turn, plotting ways to bring it out again. “Give us a second, though.”

 

Max backed off. “Yeah. Sorry.”

 

Josh tilted his face toward the screen the way they always did when they said goodbye over Skype, so they could pretend to press their noses together.

 

“I love you so much,” Jason said.

 

“So much,” Josh echoed as he cut the connection.

 

Max was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and patient. “So did you want to sleep here? Or just go?”

 

“I’d rather stay here, like, I don’t want to wake Danny after he was so nice about switching rooms,” Jason said. “But maybe, if it’s not too weird - maybe not in the same bed? Because I’d rather be friends after this and not - not something complicated.” It felt easier to explain it that way than to try to put into words why he could suck another guy’s cock, but he could never fall asleep next to anyone but Josh.

 

“No, that’s fine,” Max said. They turned off the lights and got under their separate covers. The silence felt unresolved, and Jason couldn’t see how he’d ever get to sleep. So he was relieved when Max said, “You two are really sweet together.”

 

“Thanks,” Jason said.

 

“Like, I look at you, and I’m jealous,” Max said. “You have that all sewn up. And I’ve never felt that way about anyone.”

 

“You’ve never been in love?”

 

“Not really,” Max said. “Not, you know, to where I could see myself being with someone forever.”

 

Jason thought he should feel sorry for Max, but instead, the envy was mutual. Jason wouldn’t have given up Josh’s love for anything, but he still recognized there were adventures that he’d never embark on, doomed affairs he’d never regret. Max lived on a path that Jason couldn’t travel.

 

“Well, you’ve got time,” Jason said, instantly regretting it. It was the kind of thing older people said when they didn’t think he was growing up according to their schedule.

 

“Yeah, and in the meantime, I think I just have to go out and do things,” Max said. He paused long enough that Jason wondered if he’d fallen asleep, but he added, “Like, I was mostly kidding when I called in this favor, but it had been stuck in my head all weekend, what it would be like if we both had the balls to go through with it. And that wasn’t the reason I won, obviously, but it helped.”

 

“Do _not_ give me credit for your win,” Jason said.

 

“Hey, if you hadn’t messed up in the short -”

 

“Then I would have come in a less distant third,” Jason said. “You were great. I have stuff to work on.”

 

“Like you won’t have it sewn up in time for Nationals,” Max said. “And don’t pretend you won’t, mister fourth in the world, top ten at the Olympics, won that team bronze medal in Sochi for everyone.”

 

“You’re going next time. To the Olympics. In 2018.” Jason felt suddenly confident of this. “You, me, and Josh. We’re making this happen.”

 

“Hmm.” Max sounded like he was trying to believe it. “Will you suck my dick again if we do?”

 

“I’m not going to promise that,” Jason said.

  
“I’m holding you to it anyway,” Max said.


End file.
